


Yes I am

by firexpunch



Series: bunch of love live stories [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firexpunch/pseuds/firexpunch
Summary: After You is done with her swimming, things escalate between her and Riko.





	Yes I am

**Author's Note:**

> the title was kinda inspired by Mamamoo's new song 'Yes I am', god I love it so much

If Riko had only one hour left in her life, she wouldn’t waste it on playing the piano or singing or anything like that. She would spend her last hour with You, that was certain.

And it didn’t matter what they were doing, Riko loved every moment she had with You. Maybe she would watch how the girl swam, or how the girl drew ideas to make into outfits. Or perhaps, they would be doing other, more intimate, things.

But Riko wasn’t anywhere close to dying, so she was just watching how a wet You climbed out of the swimming pool, using the little ladder that was placed there for that purpose.

You shook her head, drops of water flying out of her hair. Some hit against Riko’s body and the red-haired grinned.

“Hey, be careful!” she yelled at the other girl. You stuck out her tongue and shook her head again, sending out another wave of water drops.

Riko tried to keep up her fake anger but couldn’t do it after all. A smile appeared on her face as You walked up to her, wet feet leaving a trail behind on the tiling. The prints would disappear soon anyway, it was a fairly hot day.

“Finally done?” Riko asked as she laid the book she had been reading to her side. You nodded as she grabbed her towel. “Yeah, as much as I love the water, I have to spend some time with other things I love.”

The red-haired bit her lip. “Oh, and what are other things you love?” Riko asked with a teasing tone then.

You rolled her eyes as she rubbed her muscular and tanned arms dry. “You of course, silly.” She muttered, a blush appearing on her face.

Riko giggled and ran a hand through her silky hair. “I know, just teasing you.” She replied as she smiled at You, showing her white and perfect teeth.

For one moment, You stared at Riko. Then, she hid her face by burying it in her towel. “Stop being gorgeous like that,” she mumbled while peeking at Riko through a gap in the towel. “it’s really intimidating.”

Another giggle came out of Riko’s mouth. “Don’t say that babe, the first time I saw you I thought I’d faint because you were so hot.”

That made You pull the towel away from her face. “Do you mean that?” she curiously asked. Riko nodded. “Yeah, I was surprised you were still single.”

You played with a strand of her damp hair. “I wasn’t really out at that time though, maybe that was why.” She shyly said. Riko shrugged as she shook her head. “Anyone would have wanted to date you, believe me.”

The ash-haired pursed her lips. “Well, yeah. I did find letters with confessions multiple times through the years. Middle school was co-ed, but I received letters from both genders and high school, boy was I embarrassed over all the cutely written letters.”

Riko felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. “Is that so.” she only mumbled as she scanned the cover of the book she had been reading. She had read it multiple times through the years she had owned it. Riko just really enjoyed this work and loved to imagine doing what the author had written with You.

It seemed like the swimmer noticed her mistake. “I, I liked your letter the most though! Your hand writing is so pretty!” You hastily exclaimed as she sat down in the chair next to Riko.

“Hmm,” was the only thing Riko replied this time. It was mean alright, but she loved to tease You and to watch how the girl would get stressed out, trying to fix mistakes she hadn’t even made.

You looked like a monkey that had been offered three bananas but could only take two, so distressed. “I’m sorry, please don’t be mad at me honey!” You whined.

Riko couldn’t keep it up any longer. “Alright, alright, I was just teasing you!” Riko cried out as she threw her arms around You’s neck. But she quickly pulled back with a disgusted expression.

“Ew, wipe yourself dry properly.” Riko said as she leaned as far away as she could. You pouted as she picked up her towel again. “But I’m so wet because of you, Riko!”

The red-haired felt her cheeks grow hot. She chewed on her lower lip. “Don’t say things like that, it’s embarrassing.” Riko muttered, more to herself than to You.

You craned her neck as she let out the loud laugh she would always do when Riko got embarrassed. “But there will never be anything more embarrassing than the stuff you said to my parents when you met me!”

That was true. Nothing Riko had said that day, was something she was proud of. “If you start quoting, I’ll never make you garlic bread again.” Riko harshly said.

Apparently You had been thinking about what to quote, her mouth had already been opened, ready to spew out disastrous sentences, when it closed. “No, please, you can punish me with a lot but please keep making me garlic bread.”

Riko smirked and stroke You’s cheek. “That’s the answer I wanted to hear.” She mumbled as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against You’s cheek.

But You wasn’t satisfied with just a kiss on the cheek after Riko scared her like that. She intertwined her fingers with Riko’s hair and pulled softly, but hard enough to adjust the angle of Riko’s head. She glanced at the girl through her eye lashes, before meeting the girl’s lips with her own.

In the time You kissed her roughly, Riko’s hand took their spot on the sides of You’s hips. Thank the pool manager for buying chairs with no armrests to the sides.

Alright, Riko changed her mind. If she had only one hour left, she would definitely make out with You. The way the girl’s lips matched her own and moved against hers in that perfect rhythm was just too addicting.

When You trailed her tongue over Riko’s lower lip, the girl didn’t have to think about giving access twice.

Innocent kisses? What are those? You was on the dirty kissing team all the way and Riko didn’t mind that at all. You’s tongue rolling against her own was something she would give the world for.

You parted away from her for a second, panting heavily. “Are you turned on right now?” she huffed into Riko’s ear as she leaned forward. “Yes I am,” Riko answered, huffing and panting just as hard.

“I’m happy to hear that,” You mumbled as she kissed down from Riko’s ear to her neck. “I’m really turned on right now as well.”

Riko laughed. It was harsh and forced but she didn’t care, what else was she supposed to do?

The ash-haired pulled on Riko’s arms, making the girl stumble forward. Instead of letting her girlfriend fall, You pulled her again, right onto her lap. You smirked as she looked up at Riko.

“I guess you’re taller than me after all.” She said in a teasing tone. You had gotten a growth spurt all of the sudden when they were in the last year of high school and ended growing taller than Riko. The latter now rolled her eyes.

But then, Riko smirked. “Are you paper, You?” she asked. You frowned and shook her head. Riko bit her lip playfully. “weird, because I’m drawn to you!”

You groaned loudly as she buried her face in Riko’s chest. “That’s totally lame!” she exclaimed. Riko kept on giggling.

As much as they both liked to joke around, they still had throbbing hearts and itching places. You stared up at Riko, Riko stared down at You.

“Enough bad jokes more making out?” You then asked, breaking the silence. Riko smiled. “Yes please.” She said while cocking her head forward to reach You’s lips again.

Soon they were back in their intoxicating rhythm and Riko thought that she could just faint from all of this. Of course she had noticed how You’s hands had been creeping down from her sides to her hips and a bit more inwards.

“You,” she called out. The girl stopped her movements. “are you planning on shoving your hands in my pants?” Riko finished. You chuckled and looked up at Riko and winked at her. “Yes I am.”

Riko sighed as she looked around. There was no one else here at the pool right now since You had practically hired it for a few hours for her training. It wasn’t like anyone could catch them. But still, it felt wrong somehow.

It seemed like You could see that Riko was hesitant about it. “Don’t you think that it would be exciting?” she began. Riko did that lip bite again that You liked so much. “besides, no one is going to see or catch us here,” You continued. She needed just a little more. “please babe, I really want to.”

“I suppose it’s alright,” Riko sighed. You tried not to fist pump. Instead, she quickly gave Riko a peck on the cheek. “I’ll try to be fast.” She said. But Riko shook her head. “If we’re going to do this, make it nice.”

Oh. Oh You liked that. She smirked. “I’ll do my best princess.” She then muttered while unbuttoning Riko’s blouse. She knew Riko liked the nickname.

“Just hurry up already.” Riko blurted out. You’s laugh was mute by Riko’s chest where You had been planting plenty of kisses. “I’m getting there, trust me.” You promised.

But the red-haired pouted. “Getting there isn’t enough, I need more and I want it now.” She commanded. You sucked on Riko’s pale skin. She was discovering new sides of Riko every time. “Alright.”

Her hands played with the zipper on Riko’s pants. It was kinda hard to undo it while you’re getting frenched in a harsh angle. But You did what she could. And the soft gasp Riko let out when her slightly cold hand came in contact with her skin, was worth the struggling.

You had unclasped Riko’s bra before and sucked on a nipple while her hand made its way into Riko’s underwear. Riko kept her balance by leaning on You’s shoulders while You supported Riko’s waist with her free hand. It was a good thing that You was muscular, otherwise she would’ve fallen a long time ago.

And then You reached Riko’s wet folds and she tried not to gulp. The girl hadn’t lied when she had answered “Yes I am” to her question if she was turned on.

She changed the angle of her hand so her fingers could reach where ever she needed them. You started off with circling around Riko’s clit, earning some loud moaning from her princess.

“Yeah,” she called out to Riko, “keep making nice sounds like that for me, princess.”

Riko did as she was told, she would’ve even if she didn’t want to. You’s fingers were very skilled after all, on working with needles and with working on her body.

Then, You decided it was enough teasing and slipped her fingers through Riko’s wet and slick lower lips. Without finding any hesitance, You slid a finger inside of Riko. The girl had arched her hips a little more up.

“More,” Riko exclaimed. So You added another finger and then a third. Riko gasped out loud and You could feel how her walls were already clamping and squeezing her fingers.

Slowly You started her finger-fucking. From time to time she pulled out and rubbed on Riko’s clit before slipping inside the girl again.

Riko’s hips had started to move with her and You could tell the girl was close to reaching her climax. You bit down on Riko’s left nipple before sucking on it again. She knew doing this was the key for Riko to reach what she wanted so badly.

Even though Riko was growing weaker with the second, You kept going without any mercy. Her thrusting was hard, deep and rough.

It was no wonder Riko came soon after. She called You’s name over and over until she winded down from her orgasm.

She got of You’s lap and managed to slump down in her own chair, still panting loudly. You smirked at her. “Satisfied, princess?”

Riko looked over at her and said with a nod, “Yes I am.”


End file.
